(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual emitting device with an organic electroluminescent structure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As more and more various electric products come out, the function of a dual display becomes a main feature of the modern electric products. For example, the dual emitting device installed in a mobile phone can display a main function menu at one side, and display time at the other side. A conventional dual emitting device usually includes two adhered single-side panels, such as a liquid crystal panel adhered to an organic electro-luminescent panel, two adhered liquid crystal panels, or two adhered organic electro-luminescent panels.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional dual emitting device. The conventional dual emitting device 10 includes a first display panel 11 and a second display panel 12. The first display panel 11 has a transparent substrate 111, a first electrode 112, an emission layer 113, a second electrode 114 and a package lid 115. The emission layer 113 is disposed between the first electrode 112 and the second electrode 114. The first electrode 112 is formed on the transparent substrate 111. The package lid 115 is adhered on the transparent panel 111. The second display panel 12 has a transparent substrate 121, a third electrode 122, an emission layer 123, a forth electrode 124 and a package lid 125. The emission layer 123 is disposed between the third electrode 122 and the forth electrode 124. The third electrode 122 is formed on the transparent panel 121. The package lid 125 is adhered on the transparent substrate 121. The package lid 115 is adhered to the package lid 125 to construct the dual emitting device 10.
As stated above, the conventional dual emitting device 10 has two package lids 115 and 125, and two transparent substrates 111 and 121.
Therefore, it becomes larger, thicker, and heavier, so as not to meet the requirement of weight, thickness and size. Besides, the two display panels 11 and 12 are respectively manufactured in two different processes. Therefore, the manufacture of the conventional dual emitting device 10 is complicated and time-consuming. Another drawback is that the two display panels 11 and 12 need to be driven independently.
It is difficult to reduce the thickness of the conventional dual emitting device because of the complicated manufacturing process and more package lids and substrates. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an organic electro-luminescent panel and manufacturing process thereof to avoid above disadvantages associated with conventional dual emitting devices.